Crash of the Times
Crash of the Times is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the twenty-first case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the third case in the Passion Paradise district of Evergrace. Plot Soon after Felix Sinnett warned the detectives of a car crash, Chief Wakefield assigned the player and Felix to the case of checking on the aftermath. They then found a car that smashed into the bar and the dead body of a drunkard named Baxter Willis next to the car crash, foaming at the mouth. Jason then confirmed that the victim was overdosed and subsequently poisoned with a mixture of rum and the Volmalicha drugs they were looking for. They then found clues to suspect the owner of the car the victim stole, car salesman Fiona Dawkins as well the owner of the district's The High Clover bar Aidan Walsh and previously suspected cardsharp Jordan Vance. Soon after, Jordan came to the station in a panic, telling them an argument had broke out in the bar's gambling den. They then hurried to the gambling den where they found out that the victim's friend Cassie Young had caused trouble as she refused to believe Aidan's words about her friend being dead. They then suspected her in the victim's murder before they found clues to suspect local bachelor playboy Brystol Vázquez in the murder. They then found out that Jordan had been sleeping around with the victim and that Fiona knew about the victim being behind the car thievery despite lying about not knowing who did the crime. Soon after, they were informed by Seamus that while he searched the crashed car, he had found proof that the victim had killed someone else before the murder. After they confirmed that the body was the brother of Aidan Walsh, who couldn't believe the truth, they soon found enough clues to incriminate Cassie for the murder. After they found Cassie guilty of the murder, they confronted her and she then laughed, confessing to the murder. She then explained that she lusted to be in control, saying that she liked it when men fell for her. She then explained that she was working with a group about creating a drugged perfume that would allow them to take control of those they wished. She then explained how she used the perfume on her friend to test it, having him kill Aidan’s brother and then having him steal a prized car from Fiona Dawkins before she sprayed Baxter one last time as they were driving just outside the High Clover bar, prompting Baxter to pass out and then crash the car into the bar, which sent his dead body flying out. After Cassie discovered that he had died, she then fled the scene, not wanting to be caught. She then told them that she wouldn’t say anymore about who and what she was working with before Felix sent her to trial with Dante Dosett, who sentenced her to fifty years for the murder and her conspiracy with a criminal drug. Afterwards, Jason was able to confirm that the victim was killed due to an overdose from the perfume that they were hunting and that they needed to find out more. After the arrest, the player and Felix went to interrogate Cassie again in prison about the perfume. She then refused to say anymore until she accidentally let slip that she should've burnt her notes. She then immediately shut up and refused to say anymore. Felix and the player then headed to the crashed car outside the bar and recovered Cassie's purse from the wreckage before finding a napkin note with incoherent messages written on the napkin. They then sent the napkin messages to Cameron, who revealed that he had deciphered messages from Cassie to an unknown character talking about the perfume and the gambling den. They then questioned Aidan about seeing Cassie and he told them that he often saw her in the gambling den, talking to an unknown figure in a red hood and cape. He then thanked the player and Felix for solving the murder. In the gambling den, the detectives soon found a red briefcase and unlocked the briefcase to discover a folder filled with papers. They then sent it to Sophia and Seamus to analyze before the duo revealed that the folder contained notes about how an overdosage of the Volmalicha drugged perfume could make people sick, and potentially kill them with a cardiac arrest. They then questioned Jordan Vance to see if he could provide anything information. He then told them that, after seeing Cassie's photo, Cassie spoke with a person in a red hood about some kind of public bathrooms. Jason then told them that he vowed to keep an eye on hospitals for anything on Volmalicha drug victims while the twins worked on a cure for the brainwashed victims not killed by the drugs. Meanwhile, Elias Stanford came to ask for help with finding a pocket watch he lost. After the player and Katelyn found the pocket watch inside the bar that had a photo of him and Felix inside, he confessed that the pocket watch was for a gift on a date with his boyfriend. After all the events, Elias gifted the pocket watch to his boyfriend, prompting Felix to kiss Elias before they went for their date together. Chief Wakefield then told the player and Katelyn that while Jason, Sophia and Seamus worked on their tasks, the detectives had to search for the red-hooded figure and their work on the perfume operation. Summary Victim *'Baxter Willis' (found dead by the car crash, foaming at the mouth) Murder Weapon *'Volmalicha Drug Overdose' Killer *'Cassie Young' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect drinks Connemara whiskey *The suspect plays poker Appearance * The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect drinks Connemara whiskey *The suspect plays poker Appearance * The suspect wears turquoise beads Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect drinks Connemara whiskey *The suspect plays poker Appearance * The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect drinks Connemara whiskey *The suspect plays poker Appearance * The suspect wears glasses * The suspect wears turquoise beads Profile *The suspect drinks Connemara whiskey *The suspect plays poker Appearance * The suspect wears turquoise beads Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer drinks Connemara whiskey. *The killer plays poker. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer wears turquoise beads. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Outside The High Clover. (Clues: Victim's Body, Stained Steering Wheel, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: License Plate Restored) *Examine License Plate. (Result: Plate Identified; New Suspect: Fiona Dawkins) *Question Fiona about the murder of the thief. (New Crime Scene: Inside of the Bar) *Investigate Inside of the Bar. (Clues: Faded Menu, Locked Box) *Examine Faded Menu. (Result: Menu Revealed; New Suspect: Aidan Walsh) *Interrogate Aiden Walsh about the car crash and the murder. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Gambling Kit Unlocked; New Suspect: Jordan Vance) *Ask Jordan Vance about the murder. *Examine Steering Wheel. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Connemara whiskey) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Volmalicha Drug Overdose; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Cassie about the murder. (Attribute: Cassie drinks Connemara whiskey; New Crime Scene: Gambling Den) *Investigate Gambling Den. (Clues: Casino Chips, Waiter's Tray) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Faded Napkin Found) *Examine Faded Napkin. (Result: Playboy's Message) *Question Brystol Vázquez about knowing the victim. (Attribute: Brystol drinks Connemara whiskey) *Examine Casino Chips. (Result: Poker Card Threat) *Analyze Poker Card Threat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays poker; New Crime Scene: Toppled Tables) *Investigate Toppled Tables. (Result: Locked Box, Torn Pieces) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Reel Box Unlocked) *Analyze Reel. (09:00:00) *Question Fiona why she lied to them about the car robbery. (Attribute: Fiona plays poker, knows chemistry and drinks Connemara whiskey) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Matchbox Message) *Examine Message's Handwriting. (Result: Jordan's Handwriting Identified) *Question Jordan about sleeping with the victim. (Attribute: Jordan knows chemistry, plays poker and drinks Connemara whiskey) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Crashed Car. (Clues: Dead Body, Smashed Mug, Torn Pieces) *Examine Smashed Mug. (Result: Mug's Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Brystol's Fingerprints Identified) *Question Brystol about the smashed mug. (Attribute: Brystol plays poker) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Cassie and Victim) *Question Cassie about the torn photo. (Attribute: Cassie plays poker and knows chemistry) *Autopsy Dead Body. (12:00:00) *Question Aidan about the death of his brother. (Attribute: Aidan knows chemistry, plays poker and drinks Connemara whiskey) *Investigate Gambling Tables. (Result: Trash Can, Gas Pedal) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Foam Stained Fabric) *Analyze Foam Stained Fabric. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Gas Pedal. (Result: Colorful Shards) *Analyze Colorful Shards. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears turquoise beads) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Spray and Pray (3/6). (No stars) Spray and Pray (3/6) *Interrogate Cassie Young again about the perfume. *Investigate Outside The High Clover. (Clue: Cassie's Purse) *Examine Cassie's Purse. (Result: Napkin Note) *Analyze Napkin Note. (03:00:00) *Question Aidan if he saw Cassie in the bar that night. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Gambling Den. (Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Clue: Folder on Perfume) *Analyze Perfume Folder. (06:00:00) *Question Jordan about if he heard anything. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Question Elias about what he needs help with. *Investigate Inside of the Bar. (Result: Rubble) *Examine Rubble. (Clues: Broken Pocket Watch) *Examine Broken Pocket Watch. (Result: Pocket Watch Restored) *Return the watch to Elias so he can go on his date. (Reward: Romantic Attire) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Passion Paradise